


A Quiet Night In

by Mollycakess



Series: Fem!Ishimondo Universe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Between the tragedy and the killing game, Domestic, Everyone else is there canon gender in this universe, F/F, Fem Ishimondo, Fluff and Angst, Hina and Sakura are in there for a sec, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, Junko is mentioned for a sec, Kiyo and Machi are both baby ok, Kiyotaka is called Kiyohime, Mondo and Kiyotaka are girls in this one, Mondo is called Machi, Moving In Together, One Shot, Sakura is mentioned throughout the fic, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, female kiyotaka ishimaru, female mondo owada, reading to ur girlfriend is not gay ok, shes trying to inflict despair smh, this is my second fanfiction so dont be meannnn, wanted to write some w/w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollycakess/pseuds/Mollycakess
Summary: (This story has Kiyotaka and Mondo as girls, so it is wlw!)---Kiyo did it again. She promised herself she wasn’t going to think about this tonight. She plasters on a smile and straightens her neatly ironed skirt. After giving Hina a comforting hug and Sakura one final thanks for the help moving her few belongings into Machi’s room, she walks over to her pouting girlfriend.“Took ya long enough Kiyo,” Machi grumbles with an exaggerated sigh. Machi makes a large effort to make her ‘annoyance’ apparent by sticking her tongue at Kiyo and ruffling her hair. With an indignant huff Kiyo pulls Machi into Machi’s dorm. Scratch that, their dorm.---
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Fem!Ishimondo Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fanfic ever so be nice!! anyways I love them! also there isn't enough wlw ishimondo so I wrote it!  
> \---  
> also this is not profreeded by anyone but me and I can't spell or do grammer (as is obvious by that sentence) it's readable grammer but don't get mad :)))))

Machi impatiently leans onto her open door as Kiyohime gives the remaining students in the common area quick goodnights. Kiyo understands her girlfriend’s eagerness to retire into her dorm room, she is actually quite pleased that Machi wishes to leave the common area at such a reasonable time. However, it is VERY imperative for the Class Representative and Hall Monitor of the 78th class to bid her peers adieu. As Kiyo always says, the student’s educational crusade must be a shared journey! Although not much education was being taught in Hope’s Peak after Machi and the guys had to seal up the floor after that horrible tragedy. 

Kiyo doesn’t want to think about that right now, about the Students who funded the mission of her now permanent residence are all dead. She refuses to imagine the potential they had, the heights they may have reached if they were more talented or lucky. She absolutely pushes out the thought that if she wasn’t such a hard worker, she would be dead. She has no talent besides being a ‘Hardass’ as Leon calls her. She is no genius or heir, she isn’t good at cards and she is a dreadful baseball player. Without her drive, she would be discarded with the rest of humanity. 

Kiyo did it again. She promised herself she wasn’t going to think about this tonight. She plasters on a smile and straightens her neatly ironed skirt. After giving Hina a comforting hug and Sakura one final thanks for the help moving her few belongings into Machi’s room, she walks over to her pouting girlfriend. 

“Took ya long enough Kiyo,” Machi grumbles with an exaggerated sigh. Machi makes a large effort to make her ‘annoyance’ apparent by sticking her tongue at Kiyo and ruffling her hair. With an indignant huff Kiyo pulls Machi into Machi’s dorm. Scratch that, their dorm. 

As Machi whines about Kiyo pushing her around, Kiyo once again must assure herself of something: that the rule Kiyo is breaking to share a dorm room with her romantic partner is alright in this one VERY SPECIFIC circumstance. Before everything went to heck, Kiyo would never bend the rules for even Machi. The two would study together in one another’s dorms ONLY during the allotted time and would drift into separate rooms as curfew hit. If Kiyo was going to reprimand Kyoto and Makoto for being in a dorm together after hours then she could not allow her girlfriend to tempt her into delinquency with cuddles and kisses. But after the tragedy, Mr Kirigiri became much more lax about rules. With constant panic attacks and breakdowns occurring inside the walls of Hope’s Peak, coupled with the looming fear of what lies outside the sanctuary, he began to allow couples and close friends to room together. It took Kiyo witnessing Machi breakdown for her to accept the rule change and move in. No matter what, she wouldn’t leave her beloved alone.

“What’s with the face Kiyo,” Machi questions, walking over to embrace her girlfriend. Kiyo relaxes her scrunched up ‘thinking face’ and droops into Machi’s arms. For about a minute, she simply appreciates the feeling of Machi’s muscular arms around her. She allows herself to bask in the familiar smell of her girlfriend, a faint pinch of oil mixed with ginger. Kiyo rarely stops. From a young age she has known her duty to restore honor to the Ishimaru name. No matter how many nights spent studying, how often she ran from odd-job to odd-job, or time she spent without basic necessities, Kiyo always kept her word. She promised her Father that she would be the Ishimaru to succed, disregarding her disadvantage as a poor non-genius and a woman (later adding her sexuality as a lesbian to her setbacks list, but her Father could not have known that when Kiyo was just seven). That is why the moments spent simply being are so special to Kiyo. It is also why Kiyo examines every crevice and facet of her relationship with her Shisuta. She has never felt such constant and unconditional love from someone before. Kiyo wills herself to memorize every moment with Machi to satisfy her irrational fear that she will one day only have memories left of Machi. 

Kiyo hates to break the moment, however, she has never been one to not take an opportunity to speak, “It is difficult to admit. I often find myself becoming distracted from my duties and my friends due to fear. I wish to be stronger and overcome this worry but…” Kiyo trails off. Machi understands her completely, what it feels like to feel as though the burden of everyone around you can completely stop you from protecting them. Machi strokes Kiyo’s silky black high-ponytail and hugs her tighter, almost as if she is holding on for dear life. 

Machi takes a deep breath and puts on a brave face, “Babe, y’know I ain’t the most…’ella-quiant’ or whateva, but imma just say this. You are strong. Hell, anyone who would put up with my shit is the fucking opposite of a coward. Even I feel fucking scared here, not knowin’ whats goin’ on outside. But with you, I feel real bravery. You know?” Kiyo breaks away from her girlfriend’s embrace for the first time in minutes. The two girls look at each other and smile, both trying to hold back the urge to tear up over the utter love they feel for each other. 

Kiyo looks at Machi’s twinkling lavender eyes and, for once in her life, simply says, “Yes. I do know Shisuta. Also, language.” 

Machi’s face morphs into a goofy smile. She throws her head back and laughs at her girlfriend, flicking her in the nose. Machi ignores Kiyo’s loud huff and proclaims, “A’ight babe! Look imma go change in the bathroom. Gotta take my beautiful mop down, right? Ya can get dressed out here. Love ya.” Kiyo gives a firm nod, always eager to follow instructions, and pulls away from her girlfriend’s hug. Machi kisses her girlfriend’s nose.

“Love you,” Kiyo salutes at Machi. 

Machi smiles, warming Kiyo to the core. Machi walks into the bathroom to change and let down her styled hair. Kiyo walks over to the mirror hanging above Machi’s dresser. She notices that her toiletry bag is on the dresser, most likely thanks to Sakura. Kiyo has to think of a big favor for Sakura for all of her help, even if Sakura said she didn’t mind moving Kiyo’s boxes. Kiyo takes her brush out of her bag, setting it aside so she could let her ponytail fall. Kiyo begins to brush through her black locs. She takes great effort to make her hair look neat everyday, meaning that she must ensure that no knots develop overnight. When her hair is up to her satisfaction, she switches gears to finding sleepwear. 

“Honey,” Kiyo calls, “May I pick something of yours to wear to sleep?” Kiyo has a very small wardrobe compared to the other students of Hope's Peak. Every Hope’s Peak Student is given 7 copies of their uniform at their orientation freshman year. Besides her uniforms, Kiyo owns one itchy sweater and a skirt a size too small. When Machi learned this fact from Junko, who always seemed to find her way in everyone’s business, she made Kiyo promise that she would wear Machi’s clothes to sleep. Kiyo has to admit, her girlfriend’s warm clothes, which smell like Kiyo’s favorite person alive, are very comfortable. 

Machi’s yell was muffled by the bathroom door, however, Kiyo could still hear her say, “Yeah, o’course baby!” Although she has been dating Machi for six months now, Kiyo still blushed a bit at the pet name. Kiyo opened Machi’s drawyers to find unfolded clothes in a disorganized mess. Now Kiyo has something productive to do during free time tomorrow, cleaning her sloppy girlfriend’s room. Kiyo picks out a clean shirt with a graphic design of a bat, one that was from popular culture that Kiyo did not recognize. The next drawer of the dresser revealed gym shorts. Another perk of Kiyo and Machi’s relationship was Kiyo becoming more confident in being less feminine. Takaaki Ishimaru always chose worn out goodwill dresses for his daughter rather than new clothes that were a bit masculine. Before Kiyo began dating Machi, she only had worn pants a few times in her entire life. Now she will wear shorts around her girlfriend and her female classmates occasionally. 

Kiyo slips her Hope’s Peak armband off, placing it carefully on the dresser. Never has Kiyo valued an item as much as she values her armband. Kiyo’s armband is a symbol for all the hard work she has put into life, everything she has done to surpass her dishonest Grandfather. Even in the aftermath of normal life’s destruction, Kiyo can’t help but feel pride at her accomplishment. After getting out of her uniform and putting on her girlfriend’s clothing, Kiyo neatly begins folding her clothes and putting them into the dresser drawer Machi gave her. Kiyo had already brushed her teeth after dinner, so her last task for the night was unlacing her boots and neatly placing them by the door. 

A few minutes later, after Kiyo had unpacked the rest of her belongings, Machi walks out of her bathroom in flannel pants and a cropped tank top. Machi grins at Kiyo and Kiyo, of course, grins back. 

“Hello Machi,” Kiyo begins before being cut off by the force of Machi’s body flinging onto her. Machi wrapped her girlfriend in a big bear hug, her now wet and unstyled hair whipping Kiyo in the face.

“Machi,” Kiyo complains, “Now I’m all wet!” 

“Don’ be a baby Kiyo, yur fine,” Machi teases. After a few more seconds both girls let go and blush at each other. Kiyo looks at her beautiful girlfriend and admires her for a second. Kiyohime has never known someone as naturally beautiful as Machi, though Kiyo may be a bit biased. Her lavender eyes look so exquisite without makeup. Her lips are so soft when they aren’t coated in black lipstick. Her half bleached and half black hair so curly and luscious when let down. The way her beautiful body is so well toned and trimmed. Everything about Machi is so attractive to Kiyo. 

Machi flops onto her bed, sending a motorcycle magazine and an empty bag of chips flying to the ground. “So,” Kiyo begins as she picks up the magazine and trash from the floor, “What does the symbol on this shirt mean? Is it some biker thing?” 

Machi looks at Kiyo with a dumbfounded expression as if she expected Kiyo to be joking. When it became clear that her girlfriend actually didn’t understand, Machi said, “I’s just sum ‘merican superhero babe. Batman. You don’ like that shit though.” Kiyo was a little embarrassed that she didn’t recognize something that seemed so obvious to her partner, but she was pretty used to not knowing pop culture references. Kiyo was much more interested in classic works of literature and art. Maybe she could ask Yamada about this ‘Batman.’ Better yet, she should ask Toko to introduce Dickens to Machi. 

Kiyo walks over to the bed and sits gingerly on top of the sheets. She snuggles into Machi. Machi puts her arm around Kiyo and kisses her on the head. Kiyo loves knowing her girlfriend is next to her, knowing that she will do anything for the love of her life. 

“So,” Machi inquires, “Waddya wanna do?” 

Kiyo thinks for a second. Machi and Kiyo must go to bed before midnight, which is the official lights out time in Hope’s Peak. Again, rules have been lax since the Tragedy. However, Kiyo still likes to indulge in the fantasy that life is normal and normal life is built on rules. Machi has been surprisingly understanding as a delinquent and tries to adhere to the rules as much as she can. It makes Kiyo so happy to see how much her girlfriend tries to make her content. 

Kiyo thinks back to their discussion of pop culture and decides to say, “Why don’t we read Shisuta?” 

“A’ight Shisuta. Waddya got?”

Kiyo smiles wide and gets off the bed, practically skipping over to her backpack. She tenderly opens the zipper, not wishing to break one of her only possessions. She pulls out a well read copy of ‘Oliver Twist’, borrowed from Toko. 

Machi asks something as Kiyo walks back over to the bed, “Babe y’know my… ‘issues’ with reading so,,, you should probably read to me.”

Kiyo smiles, “Of course my love. I would not want it any differently.” Kiyo of course knew of Machi’s issues with reading. What she did not know was that Machi was currently seeking help from Toko, of all people, to improve her reading skill. 

Kiyo sits down on the bed. Almost immediately, Machi lays her head on Kiyo’s shoulder. Kiyo opens the book and begins to read. 

After a chapter’s worth of material and a chapter’s worth of questions from Machi, Kiyo placed a bookmark in the novel. That was enough of that book tonight. Maybe next time, Kiyo should choose a happier book. There is already so much despair in their lives and this book only gets happy at the end. Machi even looks a bit sad, but Kiyo knows the perfect way to cheer her girlfriend up. She looks at her girlfriend and grabs her hair. Machi yelps as Kiyo twirls her beautiful curls. 

Kiyo dreamily declares, “I love your hair like this Shisuta. You look so beautiful with your hair flowing down. You always look beautiful, of course, but there is something special about the fact that only I get to see you like this.” Machi stops complaining that Kiyo is playing with her hair, blushing as she stops struggling. Kiyo plays with her girlfriend’s hair for a while longer, putting pieces into small braids. 

“Kiyohime?”

“Yes, Shisuta?”

“I’m happy that we’re together through this shit. I, uh, don’t think I could do it without’cha. I love you.”

Kiyo smiles. Somehow, someway, she has felt the happiest in her entire life after this horrible tragedy. She could do anything with the curly haired biker at her side. No matter what, they could do this together. As Shishotas, no, as lovers. 

“I love you as well Machi. Very much.”

And there was happiness through despair.


End file.
